A New Life
by TheIcyElixir
Summary: A girl is adopted and has to adjust to Konaha. How will she cope?


Konoha. My new village. I preferred the Village Hidden in the Mist better, but I could get used to this. I looked in the mirror that hung in my room. Marks ran along my cheekbones, thus making it look like I had gills. My skin was tinted blue, but still a deep blue. _'Great, people are going to tease me because of my skin, marks, hair, and teeth!'_ I snapped my teeth in frustration. I ran the brush through my shoulder length blue hair and tied it back.

"Meredith! Are you coming downstairs or not?" I heard my cousin, Haku, call up the stairs. I checked to make sure I had everything and then headed downstairs. Haku was sitting on the bottom steps. He had his ANBU Black Ops mask on.

"Will you take that dang thing off?" I smacked him upside the head with my bag. "Where's Kisame? I need to ask him something." Haku pointed towards the backyard. "Pool. Should've figured." I thanked him and went out into the backyard.

"What do you need, Meredith?" I heard Kisame say from the side of the pool.

"Do you think its okay for me to go to a public school?" I was kind of nervous about going to a PUBLIC school, considering the fact that I looked like a shark. Kisame shrugged.

"I don't know, but you're going to anyway, Meredith." was his response. With that said, he flipped back into the water. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house, meaning straight into Itachi! I backed up. Itachi smirked and hugged me.

"Do well on your exams, Meredith. Try not to fail!" he said. I wiggled out of his embrace and walked out the door where three people were waiting. One had short brown hair with red triangles on his cheeks. He was riding on a dog which was an off-white color, like my eyes. One of the others had red hair and a thing on his back. Over his eye was the mark for 'love'. The last one had pale silver eyes and long girlish hair. They all looked up as I snapped my teeth.

"Is she a shark?" the one on the dog asked. The redhead whacked him upside the head with something coming from the thing on his back. It looked like sand.

"Well, you're a dog, Kiba!" the one named Kiba growled low in his throat. I did the same.

"Shut up, Gaara! At least I don't have a gourd on my back!" So it was a gourd, apparently of sand. I growled louder and they both looked from each other to me. The one with silver eyes was already looking at me. I cocked my head to the side.

"I am Hyuuga Neji. These two others are Gaara of The Sand and Inuzuka Kiba. Do you mind me asking for your name?" Neji politely introduced himself and the others. "Oh, and the dog is Akamaru, Kiba's dog."

"Uchiha Meredith. I obtained my last name from Uchiha Itachi." I heard Kiba gasp. I sent him a look that said 'shut up' and he did right away. "He and Kisame adopted me from the Mist Village because of how I looked. No one else would adopt me and I had no friends."

"You should have friends here, Meredith. You met these three and now you meet me," I heard from behind me. I turned my head to see a boy with blond hair that stood up in every direction. He had marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. Sasuke, my cousin, was with him. He smiled at me when he saw me.

"The infamous Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi and Kisame told me about you. You have the nine-tailed fox spirit, Kyuubi, inside of you, just like Gaara has the one-tail inside of him." Both Naruto and Gaara's jaws fell open. I smirked.

"Meredith? Is that you?" I heard a deep voice say. I turned to look across the street and saw a person with blond hair looking at me. A boy with red hair was next to him.

"Deidara-senpai! Sasori-no-Danna! So this is where you two moved!" They ran across the street over to our side. Sasori was silent like always but Deidara was talking.

"We're going to enroll into the Ninja Academy. Is that you were going?" Deidara asked. I nodded. "Then come with us or we'll be late."

"He's right," Neji said. I stayed behind the group as we walked. Kiba, Neji, and Gaara were talking and so were Deidara-senpai and Sasori-no-Danna. Sasuke was talking to Naruto, which meant that no one was talking to me. Something wet brushed against my hand. Akamaru was trying to get me to pet him. I happily obliged.

"He likes between his eyes scratched," Kiba said. "You look tired. Would you like to ride with me on Akamaru? He's plenty strong enough and big enough to carry us both," he offered. I nodded my head just a little bit. Akamaru sat down so that I could get on easier. When he stood up, I grabbed Kiba around the waist to avoid falling off. "You won't fall off if you hook your ankles together under Akamaru's stomach." I did as he said and let go of him. As soon as I did, Akamaru broke into a run. I grabbed the back of Kiba's parka.

"Is that the academy?" I was stunned by the size of the school. A man with an old scar running across his nose was talking with a silver haired man. The silver man's forehead protector was pulled down over his left eye. A mask covered his nose and mouth, so all I could see was his right eye.

"Kakashi, I have two new students coming to the academy, so I can't help you find a mission for your team!" they seemed to be arguing.

"Please, Iruka! I need a mission! I also have a new student joining my team and I need a mission for her, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto!" the man called Kakashi whined. Iruka slapped his forehead with his palm.

"What are the new student's high and low points?" he had apparently given in.

"Well, Meredith is basically a shark, so one high point is her water Jutsus. One of her low points, I guess, is that she's allergic to pollen." I was to be with on his team? I jumped off of Akamaru and landed right behind Kakashi.

"True, but it won't slow me down any, Sensei. I'm quite adept at water Jutsus, but I prefer hand-to-hand combat," I growled right in his ear. He whipped his body around and smirked. I could see it through his mask.

"I take it you're Uchiha Meredith?" I nodded. "You don't look like an Uchiha." I pointed to the headband around my neck. Instead of having the Konoha leaf on it, it had the Mist symbol. "Ah, adopted?" I nodded.

"Now that I know who you are, who's this man? I take it you're a teacher here?" Just then, I felt something hit my back. I reached back to grab the thing. It was a kunai.

"Good thing it hit your bag, huh, Meredith?" someone laughed.

"Shut it, Sai!" I heard Naruto say then heard a thump. I turned to see a boy with short black hair. His outfit consisted of pants down to his ankles, finger-less gloves, and a shirt that showed his stomach. What was funny about his outfit was the fact that it was the exact same as mine. His outfit was black while mine was dark purple.

"Hey, Sharkie, aren't you supposed to be in water?" he taunted. I'm very self-conscious, so as soon as he said that, I started to tear up. I bared my teeth at him despite the tears. My hands automatically started doing hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" a giant water dragon grew from the lake next to the academy.(A/N: Yes, I know, there isn't a lake, but in here there is) I got an insane smile on my face. "Ah, the act of killing. What an intense feeling! Looks like you're my first victim!" I lunged at him. He tried to dodge it, but I landed on him.

"Meredith! Get off of him!" I vaguely heard someone call. I snapped out of my trance and the water dragon disappeared. Someone roughly pulled me off of Sai. I squirmed around. Whoever was holding me let me go and I looked up at him. It revealed a boy with pineapple hair. I call it that because it was tied up so it looked like the top of a pineapple. "What were you doing on him anyway?" he yawned. "How troublesome," he grumbled. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "Who are you?" I looked towards the boy who had pulled me off of Sai.

"Nara Shikamaru, Konoha's laziest ninja." He yawned again.

"Mind explaining why you did that, Sai?" the teacher said to Sai.

"Do I need to explain, Iruka? She's a shark. Sharks need water. So, shouldn't she be in water?" Sai smirked. I bit my lip to avoid killing him. I wouldn't like this one bit.

"No, she doesn't, Sai. This is the new member to your team to replace Haruno Sakura." Iruka-sensei explained. Sasuke perked up after he said this.

"What?! Why does SHE get replaced and not Sai?!" Naruto sputtered. Kakashi-sensei shook his head.

"I'm hungry. Is there anywhere we can get Ramen?" I was starved. Naruto looked at me like I was a God.

"What about Ramen? There's this little store down the street from here. We can get Ramen there!" Naruto apparently loved Ramen.

"Kakashi, take them to get Ramen and by the time you get back, I'll have a mission for you." Kakashi nodded.


End file.
